Anna The Matchmaker
by SnowAndFlakes
Summary: "Really Anna? Here we are again? Being a matchmaker then getting yourself hurt...again" Anna said to herself. [Modern AU Nerd!Anna Cheerleader!Elsa non-incest] *Elsanna Mini fanfic*
1. Chapter 1

"Oh come on Anna! Please? Please? Please? Introduce me to your best friend! I promise I will supply you chocolates for one month!" He begged.

Anna swatted his hand away from her shoulders, adjusting her eye glasses once again.

"Will you please knock it off Kristoff?! I'm trying to finish my work here!" Anna snarled at him.

Kristoff pouted and threw himself beside Anna onto the grass field.

"You're such a nerd Anna! And numb! I thought I am your friend? Then why don't help me?" He cried.

Anna didn't look at him and continued to finish her work, "Because if I did that I'm practically selling my best friend to somebody." She said simply.

The blonde guy corssed his arms as he leaned his back against the tree.

"THE HELL? That's not it is! I am just a typical guy who is attracted to your hot, gorgeous, cheerleader best friend!" He defended.

Anna shook her head, flipping another page of her book, "I know, say whatever you wanna say but still...I will not sell my best friend to a guy like you." She finished with a sigh.

Kristoff frowned as he lightly smacked Anna's shoulder.

"Anna don't be a nerd and please! I promise I will do whatever you want just- just introduce me to her!" Kristoff turned her around grabbing both Anna's cheeks.

"Please? Please? Please? Look just tell her who am I and I will handle the rest all by myself!" He begged again, his eyes were pleading like a lost puppy.

Anna stared at him for a moment then let out a loud sigh. Pushing his hands away from her face, she glared at him for a moment but after a few minutes her gaze softened.

"F-Fine...but in one condition." She said.

Kristoff jumped as he punched his fist in the air with a beaming face, "YES! I mean- yes..Okay what is it?" He smiled happily.

Anna sighed again looking down for a moment, she closed her book and put it inside her bag, she looked up, "I will introduce you to her but if she doesn't like you...don't push her to like you, get it?" She said and stood up, hanging her bag on her left shoulder.

Kristoff suddenly crashed her into a tight embrace.

"Anna thank you thank you! You're an angel! Thank you!" He pulled away and raffled her hair.

Anna giggled, slapping his hand.

"J-Just dont hurt her if she says yes to you or whatever." Anna looked away and beckoned Kristoff to follow her.

Kristoff dipped his head like a prince, "Yes your highness!"

Anna's face turned into frown as they made their way towards the school's gym. Anna glanced over her shoulder to see Kristoff following her from behind with his phone in his hand, he was smiling while typing on his phone. Anna turned away and huffed.

_'Probably telling to his friends " guys! Anna will introduce me to her fucking hot best friend Elsa Frosberg!" Really Anna? Here we are again? Being a matchmaker then getting yourself hurt...again'_

Anna frowned deeply, because she was now standing in front of the entrance of the school's gym. Kristoff stood beside her and nudged her in the ribs.

"What're we waiting for?" He asked excitedly.

Anna rolled her eyes before pushing the glass door forward. As they entered inside, voices can be heard all over the gym as their captain instructed them to follow her orders.

A dreamy sigh escaped from her lips as her eyes landed on Elsa. The girl of her dreams, the girl that she love, her best friend. Smiling, Anna went to have a seat at one of the empty bleachers.

She sat down and stared at Elsa. She adjust her eye glasses trying to have a clearer view of her bestfriend. Suddenly, a soft thud made her eyes drift to her side to see Kristoff looking at her expectantly.

Anna wanted to groan, '_Great! I almost forgot he's here!'_

"Let's just wait for her and she will come here." Anna said.

Kristoff chewed his lip, placing both of his hands behind his head.

"Great! I'm just excited you know? She's so hot!"

Anna scratched the back of her head irritably beforw facing Kristoff.

"Will you please stop calling her hot?! It pisses me off! She's not a piece of meat you know." Anna groaned as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Kristoff was taken a back before swallowing hard, "Jeez Anna! O-Okay I'm sorry! I won't call her again like that, b-but you can't blame me though." He finished with a smug face.

Anna glared at him and before she can say anything else. Elsa called her name.

"Anna!"

Anna turned her head towards the voice. Elsa was smiling at her direction while jogging all the way towards her. She was wearing a short blue skirt and a blue sport bra.

Anna smiled as she stood up once Elsa was in front of her. Spreading her arms wide, she enveloped her into a tight embrace.

"Anna I missed you!" Elsa said as she pulled away, cupping her best friend's face with her palms.

"I-I..me too! How are you today?" Anna blushed as Elsa kissed cheek. Elsa took her hand as they sat together completely oblivious to Kristoff's presence.

Anna took her bag and offered Elsa her water. The blonde took it with a smile and she quickly drunk it.

When she was done, she wiped her lovely lips before facing Anna, "What're you doing here by the way? I didn't expect you to be here, not that I am complaining." She said.

Anna suppress herself not to frown, _'Oh yes great I almost forgot Kristoff! Why Anna?! You're getting yourself hurt again!_'

Anna cleared her throat as she glanced to her back and called Kristoff. Elsa furrowed her eyebrows and saw a blonde guy with broad shoulders who's wearing the school's university jacket.

Anna gently pulled Kristoff beside her, "U-Uh, Elsa this is Kristoff Bjorgman." She gestured him then Elsa, "a-and Kristoff this is, Elsa Frosberg."

Before Anna can say something more, Kristoff quickly offered his hand towards Elsa.

"Hi Elsa,pleasure to finally meet you." Krostoff said.

Elsa smiled at him as she gladly took his hand, "Pleasure to meet you too Kristoff...uhm" Elsa glanced at Anna who's frowning, "So?" She was looking at Anna with a confused look.

Anna cleared her throat, smiling "W-Well he wanted to meet you and here we are." She said with a timid voice.

Elsa nodded her head slowly and saw Kristoff staring at her, "Oh I see, any reason why you wanted to meet me?" Elsa asked Kristoff.

The blonde guy put his one hand on his pockets and smiled sweetly at Elsa, "I was just thinking, if you can drop by tomorrow at my house, I am throwing a party tomorrow, wanna join?" He asked.

Elsa pondered for a moment, glancing at Anna then back to him, "Sure, I'm bringing Anna with me."

He chuckled, "No promblem with that, can i have your number so that I can send you my location?"

"Okay"

Elsa took Kristoff's phone and typed her number. She handed it back to him and smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." She said.

"Great I can't wait." He smiled at her one last time before turning his head back to Anna, "Let's go or you'll be staying here?" He asked.

Anna dipped her head, "Yeah I'll stay here, bye Kristoff."

Anna watched him walked away before turning her head back to Elsa with a frown.

"I'm not going to that party." Said Anna with a pout.

"Oh come on! You won't let me go there by myself right?" Elsa pouted, mimicking Anna's. She took her hands and squeezed it.

Anna sighed, "O-Of course! B-But, you know that I'm not a party goer Elsa."

But Elsa continued her pout, "Please? Please?"

Anna shut her eyes and let out a groan, "Fine! Fine! I'll go with you!"

Elsa clapped her hands and giggled, "Yes! I won again!" She cheered.

A small smile formed on Anna's lips, _'Of course, how can I resist you? If you only knew Elsa.'_


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't know where this is going_

_I don't know how this all came about_

_But all I know is that I'll never..._

_Forget the way you looked at me that night._

_- Beautiful Escape (Aj Rafael)_

* * *

><p>"Well, we're here!" Anna said, glancing at Kristoff's house then back to Elsa who was staring blankly at her.<p>

"U-Uh, Elsa?" Anna said, unsure what happened to her sudden change of mood.

Elsa didn't say anything as she turned away her gaze and stared at Kristoff's house. She sighed heavily crossing her arms together.

Anna bit her lip while tapping awkwardly the steering wheel waiting for Elsa to say anything.

Anna glanced down to her wrist watch, "E-Elsa it's already 7:00 Kristoff's waiting for us..well for you I mean." She cleared her throat, agjusting her glasses to her nose.

She heard Elsa let out a sigh again, "Don't worry about that, Kristoff told me it will start 7:30." She said without looking at her.

Anna furrowed her eyebrows, if she remembered what Elsa told her, she said that they shoud be at Kristoffs house exact 7:00pm, Anna didn't know what was with Elsa.

Anna openes her mouth to say somethimg again when Elsa cut her off.

"You're doing it again, Anna." Elsa said, her voice was tired and sounded..._hurt_.

Anna was caught off guard by her best friend. Straightening her back, she looked at her confused, "What are you talking about,Elsa?" She asked confused.

Elsa shifted from her seat, turning her body to her side so that she was facing her red head, "You know what I mean Anna, I don't know why are you doing this but...you always-" Elsa trailed off, while closing her eyes. She didn't know why Anna would always introduced her to a random guy when in reality Elsa wasn't interested at all.

Did Anna even know that she was enough for her?

Anna watched Elsa until she knew what she was talking about but she decided to asked her again.

Anna sighed, "I always what?"

"You're always doing this. And you know I hate it."

"What? Introducing you to someone you don't know? Because they like you? Elsa-"

"I just hate it whenever you did that" Elsa said, her voice was tired and stern.

Anna's gaze softened, "I know, but I- you can't balme me! You're popular in school! They like you Elsa! And I'm having a hard time in my situation, they would always run to me, wait for me after class just to ask me your number, where do you live and they were so persistent because they knew we're best friends!" Anna leaned her back, her grip tightened around the steering wheel, she looked away to her best friend and sighed, "I just don't want them to think that I'm selfish when it comes to you that's why I don't have a choice but to h-help them to get to you." She finished.

Elsa's eyes become soft as she leaned forward, taking Anna's hand while pulling the red head towards her. Elsa closed her eyes and hugged her tightly.

She buried her face on Anna's shoulder, "I'm sorry Anna, I didn't know that! I-I should've asked you first, I misunderstood you, I'm sorry.." Elsa said, tightening her embrace. Anna sniffed and hugged her back.

"It's fine, don't worry I'm just being emotional." Anna gave her a squeeze before pulling away.

Elsa smiled a little, wiping Anna's tears using her thumb, "I'm so stupid sometimes."

Anna pouted, "Don't say that!"

Elsa giggled, "At least sometimes, not everyday." She joked.

The red head cracked a smile, "You have a point."

The platinum blonde bit her lip as an idea popped inside her head. She glanced back at Kristoff's house, she noticed that the party was about to start. However, Elsa unbuckled her seatbelt and went to the driver's seat, pulling Anna outside.

Anna only watched her every move, trying to guess what was on her best friend's mind.

"Uh, Elsa? Where are we-" Anna paused for a while as Elsa went inside her car, "Elsa! Don't leave me here! Where are you going?!" Her eyes went wide.

Elsa shook her head, restarting the car's engine, "Anna I'm not leaving you unless you will stay there forever." She teased.

"Oh!" Anna snapped back as she quickly ran to the other side. When she was inside she looked at Elsa then back to Kristoff's house.

"We're not going to Kristoff's party?"

Elsa gave her a smile as she started to drive, "Yes, I actually changed my mind. I choose to hang out with you, it's been a while."

A goofy smile was spreading across the red head's face as her face flushed.

"Y-Yeah! I-I mean college sucks! They're keeping us apart!" Said Anna while crossing her arms.

Elsa giggled, reaching Anna's head as she raffled her hair.

"Hey!"

"We could drop by at Oaken's shop to by some chocolates! What do you think?" Elsa said excitedly.

"Are you serious?! I'd love that! Wait..." Anna shifted to her seat as her attention focused on Elsa, "Kristoff...what about Kristoff?! Ugh! He would probably look for me tomorrow!" She crossed her arms and huffed.

"Don't worry about that, I'll text him later." Elsa gave her a reasurring smiled before looking forward again, " _Så søtt..._"

Elsa waited for Anna's reaction because she knew that the red head didn't like her own language not because she wasn't a norwegian but because she couldn't understand what Elsa was saying. Times like this Elsa wanted to tease Anna.

Anna narrowed her eyes, pouting towards Elsa, "What was that? You're doing it again!" She whined.

Elsa giggled, "Nothing I just said, _Så søtt_, okay?"

"Yeah! But you know I can't understand norway!" She complained.

Elsa was enjoying this now, she laughed quietly, her cheeks were a bit of red as her laughter increased.

_" Jeg elsker din fregner og din søte lille nese du vet at?"_ She giggled.

"Elsa you sound like a creep!" Anna groaned, clearly couldn't understand what was Elsa saying.

_" Jeg vet, jeg elsker deg Anna._" Elsa blushed, smiling as she looked away.

Anna caught the way Elsa's cheeks turned a bit when she said those words. The way she looked at Anna made her pulse quicken, though she didn't know what was Elsa saying.

Both of them remained silent and neither of them talked until they had reached Oaken's chocolate shop. After they brought 3 plastic bag of chocolates, Elsa decided to bring Anna home since the red head's class tomorrow was 11:00am.

They quickly went to Elsa's place. Gerda greeted them as they passed through the living room and walked up stairs into Elsa's bedroom. They cuddled, watched some movies, they talked as they laughed about their embarrassing moments, they even recalled their memories when they were in first year college where Anna accidentally farted during their exam. Anna and Elsa spent their night together, enjoying each other's company until it was already late.

Elsa glanced down at Anna whose head was on her shoulder, sleeping soundly. The platinum blonde girl smiled as she turned off the tv, she pulled up the covers and slowly rested Anna's head on her pillow.

Elsa sighed, turning her body so that she was facing Anna. She ran her fingers through Anna's hair, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. Elsa gave her a soft kiss on her forehead.

_" Jeg elsker du Anna, mer enn du vet._" She leaned in, closing her eyes while smiling softly, "Good night Anna."

* * *

><p><em>AN: I don't really speak Norway so if there's something wrong, blame google translator. XD_

**Så søtt. = _So cute._**

**Jeg elsker din fregner og din søte lille nese du vet at? = _I love your freckles and your little nose you know that?_**

**Jeg vet, jeg elsker deg Anna. = _I know I love you Anna._**

**Jeg elsker du Anna, mer enn du vet. = _I love you Anna, more than you know_.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay here's another fluffy Elsanna! :D and sorry for the previous chapter. My mistake :( Norwegian not Norway. And by the way this is only a "Mini Elsanna" fanfic.**

**Anyway here it is, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>"Sometimes, the more you hide your feelings for someone, the more you will fall for them"<em>

_- Unknown quotes._

Soft comforting sheets was draped all over Anna's body. She let out a sigh, burying herself further without opening her eyes. The red head rolled over to the other side of the bed, yanking the sheets even more until there was no more left for Elsa. The blonde girl groaned quietly as she felt a sudden cold air touched her body. She ran her hand at the space between them, searching for the blankets and found that it was all covered on Anna's body. Elsa cracked her one eye open as she glanced over her shoulder to see her best friend sleeping soundly, her back facing Elsa. A small smile forming on her lips as she remembered that Anna was there beside her. She lazily threw her head back, stretching out her limbs with a small yawn. Elsa rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling, she reached out for her phone on her nightstand without looking.

"What time is it?" Elsa asked herself while checking her phone.

_'8:45 I better cook some breakfast.'_

Just when she was about to stand up her phone buzzed. Halting her movements, Elsa unlocked her phone and saw that someone sent her a text message.

_'Kristoff_'

Elsa sighed, placing her phone on the nightstand. She slipped her feet out of the bed and went outside her room, not before placing a soft kiss on Anna's forehead earning a small grunt from the red head. Elsa giggled behind her hand walked back outside her room. When Elsa went downstairs she was greeted by the smell of pancakes and bacon. She smiled and walked towards the kitchen but once she reached the area she wasn't expecting to see her mother cooking breakfast.

"Mommy!" Elsa called and hugged her mother from behind.

Catherine smiled and turned around to kiss her daughter on her forehead,"Good morning baby! Have you slept well? Where's Anna?" She asked as she flipped the pancake and transferred it on a plate.

Elsa bit her lip, leaning her back against the kitchen table as she watched her mother cooking, "I slept well, Anna is still sleeping. I bet she's really tired. Anyway, I didn't expect you to be here mom, how's work?" Elsa asked as Catherine passed the plate towards Elsa.

"Oh I see, I've checked you and Anna a while ago, have you noticed she was drooling?" She and Elsa giggled together, "Anyway, I'm fine as well, there's nothing to worry about. I supposed to be at home tomorrow but since the company I am working with gave us the opportunity to leave early so that's what I did."

Elsa nodded her head just in time Catherine finshed cooking their breakfast. She glanced up stairs then back to Elsa.

"Aren't you going to wake up your baby bear?" She teased.

Elsa rolled her eyes at the 'pet name' that Catherine named for Anna. The taller woman gave her daughter a knowing look before she laughed, "Alright alright, go on wake up Anna."

Elsa just shook her head with a smile on her face before running up stairs. When she reached her room there was a loud muffled thud sounded inside her bedroom.

_"Shit! Awww!"_

Elsa sprinted towards the door and when she opened it, she saw Anna on the floor, grunting and cursing while she was struggling to her free herself into the sheets. The blonde stifled a laugh and she bent down to help Anna.

"Now stop moving so I can help you." She giggled again and removed the blankets on Anna's body.

"Better?" She said cutely while staring down at the red head whose face turned a beet red. Anna nodded her head first before she got up, she blinked several times while glancing around hoping to see her glasses.

As if Elsa read her mind, she went to her nightstand and pulled the drawer where Anna's eye glasses were. She handed it to the blushing red head with a smile painted across her face.

She crossed her arms, "How did you end up on the floor?" Elsa asked, still smiling.

Anna put her glasses on, she mumbled 'thanks' to Elsa before scratching her neck awkwardly.

"I-I u-uh...I-I fell? But hey! It's c-comfortable." She said and her face turned into crimson. She watched the amused face of her best friend and Elsa shook her head before making her way towards the red head.

"Alright whatever you say, you looked so cute when you're shy, now come on! Mom cooked something for us." Elsa said, draping her arm around Anna's neck as she tugged her best friend outside her room.

"Catherine's here?" Anna asked,now smiling.

Elsa dipped her head, "Yup!"

They reached the dining room and both Anna and Elsa took their seat, waiting for Catherine because she was talking to someone on her phone. Elsa nudged Anna by her shoulders. When Anna looked at her she cocked an eyebrow at her saying 'what?' But Elsa didn't say anything, she was just smiling at Anna.

Anna sighed as she rolled her eyes, "You're crazy."

Now this was Elsa's turn to raised her eyebrow, "Oh, really?" She asked before pinching Anna's cheek.

Anna winced in pain, glaring at Elsa while pouting, "What's that for?" Said Anna while rubbing her cheek irritably.

Elsa giggled, leaning in to press a kiss on her reddening cheek, "Sorry, you're just so adorable you know?"

Anna blushed,_ 'Seriously Elsa?! You better stop doing that before I could actually kiss you, Ugh!'_

Anna looked away, "I-I know...now will you stop it?" She stuttered.

Elsa was about to tease Anna more when suddenly her mother turned around, she took a seat across them. Elsa looked at Catherine.

"Who's that?"

Catherine put her phone down beside her as the three of them started to eat.

"It was Mr. Alfred he called because there was something happening in your school. Kind of a rampage. Weselton University really hates your school." Catherine finished.

Anna and Elsa's eyes went wide as theg both looked to each other, "That's madness!" They both said.

"I bet it's all about the game, our school won the last game. Weselton University sucks!" Anna groaned while taking a mouthful bite of pancakes.

Catherine nodded her head, "I see, anyway there are no classes for now. He told me that's why he called."

"For how long?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know, but he will just call me, let's just wait for it."

Elsa smiled, she looked at Anna, "Then that means we have more time together!"

Catherine glanced to her daughter then to Anna, "That's great, it's been a while since you two spend time together. Why don't you stay here Anna? I'm sure Lily won't mind it anyway." She said, taking a small bite to her pancake.

Anna took a deep breath and beamed happily, "Sure Ms. Catherine! I'm just gonna call my mom! Be right back!" She stood up from her chair and bolted up stairs.

Elsa watched Anna until she was up stairs. She sighed.

"By the way Elsa, I'm going out later. You and Anna will be left alone Gerda wasn't here as well so if you two are hungry we have some foods in the fridge."

Elsa winked, "Got it mom."

* * *

><p>The two girls sat on the couch while watching their favorite movie. Anna was so fixated that she didn't even realize that Elsa was trying her best to get her attention.<p>

"Oh look at that! He fell over!" Anna laughed as she threw her head back.

Elsa rolled her eyes. There were times that Elsa just really wanted to tease Anna, she liked the way her best friend would turn into that adorable, awkward yet charming red head everytime she played with her (not her feelings of course). Anna didn't know but, that was the only way for Elsa to show her, her feelings towards the red head. Elsa was still young she was 21 and Anna was 18. She wasn't really into girls but when her feelings developed into something more, she soon realized that she was falling in love with her best friend, and the more she hides it, the deeper she fall.

Elsa threw another popcorn at Anna who was caught off guard. The red head wrinkled her nose while adjusting her eye glasses.

"Don't throw that popcorn! It's food." She pouted.

Elsa playfully stuck out her tongue and nuzzled closer towards the red head. Anna tensed as Elsa rested her head onto her shoulder.

Of course, Elsa noticed this and she was totally enjoying it.

At that moment,Catherine came into view and smiled at the girls.

"Elsa, Anna I'm going now. Don't mess up okay? Darling just call me when you need something. Bye!" Catherine waved her hand and went towards the door.

"Bye mom! Be safe!" Elsa yelled.

"Bye!" Anna yelled as well.

Elsa sighed and nuzzled even more to Anna. The blonde woman wasn't really paying attention to the movie, she was busy and fixated the way Anna was laughing and giggling.

She took another popcorn and offered it to Anna, "Eat?" Elsa said, smiling.

Anna furrowed her eyebrows, looking at Elsa, "Eh, we have the same flavor Elsa." Anna said, aware that her face was mere inches away from the blonde.

Elsa shook her head,"Eat?" She repeated.

"Elsa-"

"Pretty please?" Now Elsa used her puppy eyes while pouting. She knew that Anna didn't like it when someone was feeding her, but she knew all too well when it comes to her, Anna couldn't say no.

Anna sighed, but then smiled "Okay" she quickly snatched the popcorn using her mouth. Elsa froze. She watched the way Anna's lips brushed into her fingers.

_'Ohmigod! Anna! You-'_

"Elsa?"

Elsa slowly drifted her eyes away from her lips the looked into Anna's beautiful teal eyes.

"Y-Yes?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah why?"

"You're blushing."

"Oh..am I?"

Elsa quickly brushed her hair using her other hand and moved a little bit away from Anna, realizing how close she was.

A knowing smrik formed on Anna's lips, noticing her best friend's flushed face. She decided to tease her.

"Yup, you are! Why are you blushing?!" Anna jumped and faced Elsa, pointing a finger directly to her face.

Elsa yelped and stared at her for a moment, "I'm not!" She defended.

"Oh yeah missy! Look at your face! You're blushing!" Anna laughed.

"Don't call me missy! And I'm not!"

Anna suddenly stood up from the couch, wiggling her eyebrows while swaying her hips.

"Oh yeah! Missy missy Elsa! Missy missy Elsa! The blushing girl!" She sang while dancing.

Elsa laughed and threw another popcorn at Anna. She aimed it directly into her mouth and then...

_Shoot!_

"Missy missy Elsa! Missy missy Els- _UGH!"_

Anna was cut off when suddenly a popcorn entered into her mouth,she choked and coughed while smacking her chest, "What the-"

Elsa's eyes went wide and ahe quickly dashed towards Anna, offering her a glass of water.

"Oh shit! Anna I'm so sorry! I didn't expect- here! Drink! I'm so sorry!" Elsa bit her lip as Anna immediatley drunk the water, she patted her back repeatedly, trying to comfort her choking red head.

"Jeez Elsa!" Anna giggled, still coughing, "You should be a basketball player not a cheerleader! That was awesome!" Anna giggled while rubbing her throat and looking at Elsa with a smile on her face.

Elsa sighed in relief while helping her to get up, she guided Anna back to the couch and once they were sitted, Elsa cupped Anna's cheek, before she took the glass from Anna's hand and placed it back onto the table.

"I'm sorry Anna, I didn't mean to." She frowned.

Anna giggled, taking Elsa's hand, "It's fine! Don't worry!" She said.

Elsa didn't say anything she nuzzled herself again into Anna's lap resting her head and decided to stay quiet.

The red head smiled down at her best friend, running her fingers through her platinum blonde hair.

"But seriously? You should be a bastketball player." Anna said softly,earning a playful bite to her lap. She yelped.

She stared down at Elsa with wide eyes, Elsa giggled.

"Did you just...bit me?"

Elsa nodded her head.

"You little-" she was about to tickle her sides when a sound of a doorbell interrupted her. Elsa giggled and stood up.

"I'll go check it!" She jumped and went towards the door.

Anna could only stare at her with a goofy smile on her face. But her smile disappeared after hearing a familiar voice.

_"Hi Elsa"_

_"Kristoff? H-How did you know whe-_

_"Oh, sorry but I asked Anna where do you live and she told me."_

She heard him chuckled and Anna slumped herself into the couch. There was a moment of silence and Anna knew there was something wrong.

She gulped.

_'Okay, did I just ruined the moment? Yeah, I'm dead.'_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright I don't know if this chapter is good :3 I'm kinda feeling not okay today I just hope this chapter is fine with you guys.**

**Btw, My other Elsanna fanfic 'The Queen's Princess' will be updated by next week (hopefully) it's still in the process of writing.**

**PS: This chapter is based on a song. "Everytime" by Britney Spears.**

**_Warning: (mild) sexual content, maybe? Just for assurance._**

* * *

><p>The three of them sat on the couch awkwardly...well most especially for Anna. The red head girl was at the end of the couch, leaving Kristoff and Elsa together giving them a space so that they could talk to each other.<p>

Anna nervously played the hem of her jacket, glancing to her side to see Elsa quietly sitting there without saying a word. Kristoff on the other hand has this smile on his face, scratching the back of his neck before looking to Elsa.

He scooted a little bit closer to the blonde. Elsa noticed this but she didn't move, her eyes and face were fixated to the tv screen.

"So..." Kristoff started, he bit his lower lip as he stared at the blonde, "Do you like the flowers?" He asked.

Elsa refused herself to groan, her eyes travelled towards the flowers that was perfectly placed on the table, it was beautiful of course and Elsa would probably liked it if Kristoff wasn't the person who gave that to her. Someone like...a certain red head.

The blonde ran a hand through her hair and gave her best smile to Kristoff.

_'NO, because you're the one who gave it to me'_

"Yes." She lied.

A big goofy smile appeared on his face as he chuckled, "I'm glad you liked it, Anna told me you like flowers." He said leaning his back against the couch.

_'Of course, Anna told him. Who else will?'_

"Really? Well I think my best friend is doing her job perfectly like, telling certain things about me. That's so romantic." Elsa said sarcastically, sending Anna a stern look.

The little awkward red head girl gulped as she quickly looked down while playing her thumbs.

_'Y-Yup, that's so me...Anna the matchmaker.'_

Kristoff laughed as he looked at Anna for a moment before playfully nudging the blonde using his shoulder.

"Yes really! I'm so thankful to your best buddy! I learn a lot of things about you, I mean Anna always talked about you whenever we're together. Like for example, you love cuddles, chocolates, flowers, and even cheeze! Was that true? You would wake up late just to eat your cheeze?" He chuckled.

Elsa felt a heat spreading to her neck up to her cheeks. She slightly shifted from her position, feeling suddenly uncomfortable. She didn't expect that Anna would also tell that to him!

Before she could open her mouth, Anna jolted up from her seat. Her face was red as Elsa but she was feeling something else unlike the blonde.

"Kristoff! I-I didn't tell that! S-Shut up!" She scolded.

Kristoff threw his head back with a small chuckle, "Oh come on Anna you did! Why you're telling that all of a sudden?" He asked.

Anna opened her mouth but she didn't say anything. Her eyes glanced to Elsa then back to Kristoff.

"I-I...was- you...well okay I said that b-but..." Anna shut her eyes and swallowed hard.

Elsa sighed heavily, uncrossing her arms as she turned her attention to Kristoff.

She smiled falsely, "How long will you stay here?" She asked, she didn't care if that sounded rude but she couldn't lie to herself because she wasn't enjoying his presence at all.

Kristoff smiled at her, "Oh...i-it depends on you. Well if you wanted me to leave then-

Elsa stood up, grabbing his wrist as she pulled up Kristoff, "Thank you for visiting me Kristoff but I am really busy today." She said sweetly while dragging him towards the door.

Kristoff let out a sigh before licking his lips as he stared down directly at Elsa's rear.

Once she reached the door she opened it, stepping aside as she gestured her hand outside.

"See you...um...next next next week." She smiled at him but then she furrowed her eyebrows when Kristoff was looking in different direction. Elsa followed his gaze and then...

'_Shoot, he's staring at my butt.'_ Elsa thought before she cleared her throat.

"Excuse me? My eyes are here." Elsa said, crossing her arms. She watched the blonde guy shook his head, snapping his perverted thoughts. Kristoff slowly looked up and he was met by a glaring blue eyes.

"Oh...oh! Yeah sure." Kristoff said, stepping outside the house, "U-Um, yeah thanks for letting me in and hope to see you next week-

She didn't let him finish as she shut the door with a soft thud. Kristoff blinked several times, stepping backwards as he scratched the back of his head.

"Goodbye Elsa! And oh! Anna!" He yelled outside the house. He shrugged his walking away.

* * *

><p>Elsa leaned her back against the door, she stayed like that for a moment. Once she heard Kristoff bid his goodbye, the blonde quickly stormed towards the living room.<p>

Then there was Anna, standing with her hands behind her back. She gave Elsa a sheepishly smile before clearing her throat but Elsa was only staring at her.

"Elsa, o-okay let m-me explain everything f-first. I-I...he...Kristoff-

She stopped talking when suddenly Elsa walked towards her, standing closer to her. Anna gulped, looking up. She couldn't tell what was with her eyes but the look she was giving to Anna made the red head shiver.

"What are you doing Anna?" She whispered sadly.

Anna decided not to meet her gaze, so she looked down.

"I-I..don't know." She whispered back.

"How many times you've been doing this?"

"M-Many times? Since we're in first year of c-college?"

"Exactly, you're not getting tired of it?"

Anna's breath hitched when she saw Elsa took a step forward. Anna took a step back but Elsa grabbed her by her neckline, slowly leaning in.

"E-Elsa.." Anna closed her eyes tightly.

"You didn't answer my question." Elsa said, wrapping her arms around Anna's neck,"because if you're going to ask me Anna I'm tired of everything...me,_pretending_." She whispered, resting her head on the red head's shoulder.

Anna froze. She didn't know if she was still breathing or not, Elsa was acting differently. Anna didn't know what to do or say, she closed her eyes, Anna took a deep breath as she listened to Elsa's pounding heart.

"A-Anna I..." Elsa bit her lip, she slowly pulled away and lifted Anna's chin so that she was looking into her eyes.

"D-Do you..." She inhaled deeply searching for her own words. Still, Anna didn't move.

Elsa looked down, "D-Do you have any feelings for me?" She asked.

"W-What?"

"Do you love me?"

Anna's legs began to shake as she stared into her best friend's eyes. Elsa waited for her answer as she brought her hands to Anna's face. Anna's body remained frozen on her spot. The longer she stared into her eyes the more she wanted to tell her the truth, but she was afraid, afraid to tell her true feelings.

She gave her a small smile while she slowly hugged her waist, "O-Of course, I do love you...you're m-my b-best friend."

The blonde girl rested her forehead against Anna, she closed her eyes.

"Only a friend Anna?"

"Elsa...y-you...We-"

Whatever she was saying was cut off as she felt a pair of soft lips pressed against her own. Anna's eyes went wide. Everything was moving slowly, her mind tried to analyze what was happening around her until she realized that Elsa was actually kissing her.

Her best friend.

Just when Anna was about to close her eyes, Elsa pulled away, caressing her cheeks as the older girl ran her thumb up and down on her freckled skin.

Anna inhaled deeply.

"Elsa did...d-did you just? K-Kissed me?" She stuttered, gripping Elsa's waist with trembling hands.

"Yes." Elsa said.

"W-Why?"

"Because I love you." She breathed in pulling Anna's head with a litte force as Elsa quickly smashed her lips against Anna again. She didn't let her finish, she wanted more. Gods, she wanted to do that ever since she started to fall in love with her. She wanted Anna alone, all alone to herself.

As her thoughts clouded with want and need, Elsa started to push Anna back down on the couch while licking the red head's lips asking for her permission, Anna whimpered and she gladly welcomed Elsa's tongue, the blonde wasted no time and she immediatley explored Anna's mouth with her hands slipping under her jacket. Anna moaned when she felt her back pressed against the couch while Elsa straddled her hips. Their tongues collided as Elsa slowly pressed herself deeper into Anna.

"You don't have any idea..." Elsa said between their kisses, "how much I wanted you." She breathed in, "How much I-I love you."

"E-Elsa..." Anna whimpered when Elsa started to move her hips, Anna's hands was still gripping Elsa's slim waist while she shuddered at the feeling of Elsa's nails lightly scratching her skin. She didn't know what to do or how to respond to the blonde's affection towards her, gods she wanted to but her mind was still processing the fact that Elsa just said that she loved her. Anna's hand began to shake once again while she continued to kiss her best friend.

_'D-Do you have any feelings for me?'_

_'Do you love me?'_

_'Only a friend Anna?'_

_'Because I love you'_

As Elsa's voice rang inside her head, she finally realized...everything.

"Wait...What?!" Anna accidentally said. Her eyes snapped open as she pulled away from the kiss, staring up to her best friend with a surprised look.

Elsa pulled away as well, looking down at her.

"W-What did y-you say Elsa?" Anna asked, pushing herself up.

Elsa suddenly become timid, she looked away and clenched her hands together.

"A-Anna, you...y-you heard me." She took a deep breath, "I'm in love with you." She said before looking into her teal eyes, hoping Anna would reciprocate her feelings.

"What?! A-Are you serious...w-wait..." Anna paused then realization hit her _again._ She was completely aware that Elsa was sitting on her hips, straddling her. Her face quickly turned into crimson.

"O-Oh gods!" She squealed making Elsa jumped off of her. The blonde girl jerked up wrapping her arms around herself like she was afraid of something. She kept her gaze to Anna who was now standing in front of her as the red head began to pace back and forth, she was gesturing her hands everywhere while talking to herself...and probably to Elsa.

"A-Are you serious? I mean...w-what happened? You...I don't u-understand! This can't be happening this is impossible...I'm just me, we can't! Y-You're Elsa...beautiful stunning woman that everyone is hoping to be with. I am just Anna, a nerd, coward person who did nothing but...b-but ugh! Elsa you can't be serious...this is a dream. W-We're best friends!"

Just when she finished her rambling she ended up facing Elsa who was now looking at her with small tears in her eyes, her arms wrapped around herself firmly. The sight of her precious Elsa made Anna's heart torn apart.

_'This is your fault Anna! Stupid coward Anna!'_ She thought to herself.

"Elsa.." she took a step forward.

"No." Elsa said backing away.

"Elsa let me explain, i-it's not what you think, look-

"Do you feel the same way or not?" She asked directly making Anna's body stiffened.

Anna averted her gaze, shutting her eyes firmly.

"E-Elsa...l-let me explain f-first-"

"I think you should go."

Anna jerked her head up, eyes wide open.

"Wait what? Elsa!"

The blonde girl spun around as Elsa quickly went to her room with tears in her eyes while Anna was there, standing frozen. She wanted to chase her but she couldn't move her feet. All she could remember was there were tears in her eyes and her broken heart.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Quick update! Now, Rated M for...some reason.**

* * *

><p>After 4 days, Elsa went to school without Anna. Since they were best friends (before) they used to go to their school together but now she didn't care. She felt like she messed up everything. After her confession towards the redhead, Elsa did ignore her texts, calls, chat even her email. She was completely aware that Anna stayed outside of her door for hours, saying she was sorry and she said to open her door until her mother returned home. When Catherine heard someone was crying, she bolted up stairs and was surprised to see Anna in front of her daughter's room, sobbing while hugging herself in attempt to find comfort. Of course when she asked what happened Anna didn't tell her the main reason. Elsa stared at her door until the sounds were gone.<p>

Anna was gone.

No more crying.

No more bagging on her door, begging for her to open it.

Elsa buried her face into her hands, crying quietly afraid that her mother would find out what the hell happened. She slightly jerked her head up when her mother knocked on her door.

_"Elsa? Dear are you alright? Is there something wrong?" Her mother's muffled voice said. Elsa nodded her head as if her mother could see her, "Anna is gone, what happened? I saw her crying here."_

_Elsa then shook her head, wiping her tears away as she sighed heavily._

_She answered, "N-Nothing's wrong mom. J-Just a simple misunderstanding is all. We'll be fine d-don't worry." She said her voice sounded hoarse because of crying._

_Catherine didn't push her daughter though, she sighed and stared at her door._

_"Alright, when you're okay just don't forget I'm here to listen, okay?" She said._

_"Yes mom." Elsa replied simply._

Elsa shook her head as she recalled that night. She didn't want to remember it. She hadn't realize that the bell rang, seeing her classmates got up from their seats. Elsa quickly fixed her things and followed her classmates outside the room.

She secretly glanced around the campus, hoping to see the redhead-

_'No.'_ She thought. Elsa sighed again, looking down. She didn't want to admit that she missed seeing Anna. It only brought pain to her chest whenever her image flashed inside her head.

Elsa looked up again, ignoring the whistles around her as she passed the group of men while her platinum blonde hair swayed at her back.

"Hey Elsa! Come date me!" One of the boys said.

"Knock it off Mark! Um Elsa, come with me I'll give you whatever you want." Said the guy with a brown hair and eyes as he walked backwards following Elsa.

Suddenly, Elsa stopped walking so did the guy. She turned her head to face her and smiled.

"I'm sorry but I'm not interested." She said and was about to walk away when the guy grabbed her arm gently as he gave her his charming smile.

_'Suck it'_

"You're beautiful Elsa, how come you're still single? You know what..." He leaned in a little bit closer to her, Elsa backed away, " Come with me, we can do whatever we want." He chuckled, "Perhaps, you can ride on me all through the night till morning, hot isn't?" He whispered.

Elsa clenched her fists at the disgusting man in front of her. She smacked his chest, pushing him away from her.

"Fuck yourself." She said through gritted teeth as she walked away.

He laughed, "My name's John! Nice to meet you too!" He yelled seeing the blonde storming away.

Elsa pushed her bangs away from her eyes. She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings when she suddenly bumped into someone. Her notes scattered to the floor as she shut her eyes, she was mad now. She opened her mouth to say something when the person who bumped into her spoke first.

"I-I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention! I...I was lost in thought! I'm really sorry whoever you are!" Said the feminine voice.

She quickly recognized that _voice_. Elsa snapped her eyes open, looking down she saw Anna picking up her belongings frantically. She clenched her fist and took a step back.

"I'm really sorry again! Here-" Anna looked up and handed the stranger's belongings. But when she saw that this was Elsa, she nearly dropped her things. She saw the blonde taking a step back and her eyes were wide, she was even shaking clenching her hands together in her chest.

"E-Elsa..." Anna quickly stood up, still handing her things. She smiled sadly at her.

"I'm sorry d-did I hurt you? Are you okay?" She asked, taking a step forward while Elsa took a step back.

_'Yes.'_ She averted her gaze at her looking away, she snatched her things from Anna's hand and quickly stormed away, leaving Anna.

"Els-" She was ready to chase her but she stopped. She felt herself being pulled back and when she glanced over her shoulder she saw Merida and Rapunzel shaking their heads.

"Give her some time Anna. When she isn't mad at you anymore then go talk to her." Her cousin said.

Anna shook her head, "No punzie! Can't you see?! If I didn't talk to her right now she will probably ignore me forever! I can't live with that!" She yelled.

Merida tugged her jacket.

"Lass, calm down! Rapunzel is right ya' have to give her some time! Space!" Merida said.

"It's my own fault I hurt her. I need to fix this." Anna turned away, pulling her bag and ran after Elsa.

Rapunzel and Merida glanced to each other with worried looks.

"Should we stop her?" Merida asked.

The brunette sighed, "Knowing my cousin we can't stop her. If she wants something she will do it. She's a fiesty pants." She replied.

They both watched the redhead girl until she disappeared through the crowd of students.

Elsa kept on walking until she reached the parking lot. She wasn't ready to face Anna yet. Finally she was no longer breathing heavily as soon she saw her group of friends. She fixed herself and her hair before she walked towards them.

"Look, our lovely girl is finally here!" Cindy announced. All of the girls stopped talking as they saw Elsa approaching them, they smiled at her.

"Sorry I'm late. Am I late?" Elsa asked as her friends went inside the car. Ariel, one of her closest friends on the squad tugged her arm and smiled.

"Nope! Now come on girls! It's time to party!" All of them cheered happily as they drove off.

Elsa offered them a small smile. She remained silent and didn't talk, though her friends noticed her oddly strange behavior, they kept their mouth shut and didn't ask her some questions. They didn't want to see Elsa's _'Ice Queen'_ persona.

While the other girls were talking to each other, Meg suddenly nudged Cindy's arm.

She leaned in closer to her, "Have any idea what happened to our dearest friend? She's kinda' acting strange this past few days." Meg whispered.

"You mean Elsa?"

Meg rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Elsa. What happened to her?"

Cindy shrugged her shoulders as she secreetly glanced at Elsa. Luckily, the blonde sat at the end and she had been staring dumbly outside the window's car.

"I dunno, maybe she had a fight with her boyfriend." She guessed.

Meg wanted to smack her forehead but she refused to do it.

"Idiot!" She whispered hastily, "Elsa doesn't have any boyfriends or girlfriends! Where were you all this time?"

Cindy shrugged her shoulders as she nipped her nails.

"Come on I was joking." Cindy replied, "But maybe because she has a problem?"

Meg only sighed.

"I don't think so. Elsa is just so quiet sometimes. It's really hard to guess what is wrong with her."

"True.." Cindy said, "Then let's wait for her to open up."

"Right. Let's wait for her to open up."

On the other hand, Elsa sighed heavily, comepletely unaware that Meg and Cindy was talkinvg about her. She rested her head on the window, closing her eyes for a brief moment when suddenly she spoke.

"Where are we going?" She asked out of the blue causing everyone to looked at her.

Ariel giggled happily.

"We're going to drink and get drunk! Why?"

Elsa bit her lip and smiled a little at her.

"Nothing but good timing girls, I needed that."

* * *

><p>It was already six-thirty in the evening and the girls were already a little bit tipsy. They weren't underage anymore so they kept on drinking and drinking until they were out of their minds. Ariel, Cindy, Meg, Jasmine and Aurora left her at the table, dancing and grinding with strangers while Elsa sat there, crossed leg happily taking a shot alone by herself. She was drunk now and Elsa didn't care what she looked like.<p>

She take a sip on her alcohol, feeling the hot liquid on her throat as she gupled. Elsa wiped her mouth using her fingers. She leaned back and rested her head against her comfy chair. At this very moment, Elsa wasn't thinking of Anna, she wasn't worried that she messed up their friendship. Sighing, she looked around, Elsa crossed her arms, she wanted to do something. She was getting bored.

While running a hand through her platinum blonde hair, something caught her attention. Despite of the darkness and flashing spot lights, Elsa was certian that she saw a flash of red hair and teal eyes, tied up in a messy bun. The girl was wearing a black leather jacket and she was sitting alone there.

Staring directly at her while taking a sip on her drink.

_'Is that? No, but it's impossible! She doesn't even wearing glasses!'_ Elsa thought. A shiver ran down to her spine when she realized that the girl was actually staring back at her with hungry eyes.

_'Stop imagining things Elsa! She doesn't like this kind of place. Stop it, you better stop it now.'_

However, Elsa didn't know what gotten into her. She suddenly stood up from her seat, adjusting her skirt and she found herself walking towards the redhead girl.

_'What am I doing?'_

Before she could say something else. She was now standing in front of the girl. Elsa didn't know what to do because when she neared her, this wasn't the person she missed.

_'Of course she's not Anna.'_

"Do you need something beautiful?" Said the woman, still looking at her as she smiled.

Elsa bit her lip and glanced at the empty seat beside her. As if the stranger could read her thoughts, she grinned before patting the empty seat, motioning for her to sit beside her. Elsa didn't hesitate to sit there.

"Hi." Said the redhead girl. Elsa turned her head to face her and she was greeted with her teal eyes. Elsa was dumbly staring at her. She looked like Anna.

'_Except she wasn't wearing glasses and her nose- Anna has a little cute nose unlike her.'_

"Hello." Elsa replied, blushing as she tucked a stray hair behind her ear. What was happening to her?

The girl chuckled, "My name's Camille and you are?"

Elsa smiled, "Elsa."

Camille let out a hum as she drinked her beer. She wiped her mouth before turning her attention to the blonde.

"I've noticed you are lost, why you aren't joining your friends over there?" She pointed out using her finger, "They look so happy." She said, looking at Elsa's friend before to her.

Elsa shook her head.

'_She looked like Anna, really. Though her voice was little bit low.'_

"No, I don't want to dance..." she trailed off, biting her lip, "How about you?"

Camille smiled at her before leaning her back against the chair.

"I'm fine here, I'm actually enjoying myself when I saw you there. Glad you come to me, I was about to go over there." She said, "You're so beautiful to be alone."

Elsa blushed at that, so she just laughed and to Camille's own surprise, Elsa snatched the beer from her hands and quickly drink it.

The redhead's eyes went wide in amusement. She watched the way Elsa's throat absorbed the alcohol, the way she swallowed. Camille licked her lips as her eyes traveled down to Elsa's exposed shoulders and collarbone. She smiled draping her arm around the blonde's shoulders just in time Elsa finished her drinking.

Elsa didn't push her away though. Before Elsa could wipe her mouth, Camille's hand touched her delicate lips, slowly wiping her mouth. Elsa's breath hitched.

The redhead let out a chuckle, "You're gorgeous, you know that?" She whispered, turning Elsa's head towards her.

There was a small distance between them and Elsa could smell her breath. Looking up, she sighed before smirking at her.

"Yes, I know." She giggled, leaning in closer to her ear, "Thank you." She whispered seductively. Elsa was already drunk, she knew it because she was acting strange right now.

Camille laughed at her, gently nipping her ear.

"Are you into girls, young lady?" She asked huskily.

Elsa shuddered at that and decided to play along with her.

"Actually I just discovered that lately." She whispered back, Elsa pulled away. Her fingers tracing down onto the girl's jaw as she stared into her teal eyes.

_'Anna...'_

Camille laughed, "Are you sure?" She licked her lips.

"Try me." Elsa said in out of breath and with that Camille closed the distance between them as she pressed her lips firmly into Elsa.

Licking her bottom lip, Elsa opened her mouth and Camille hungrily explored her mouth. Elsa tilted her head to the other side,deepening the kiss.

_'Anna...'_

She found her hands slowly making its way to the redhead's shoulder, pulling her closer to her. She moaned when she felt Camille's hand running up to her thighs.

_'Anna...'_

Camille left her lips, pulling her even more closer to her until Elsa buried her face into Camille's neck while the redhead's fingers slowly made its way up to her inner thigh, while squeezing it. She trailed kisses down to her neck, gently nipping her flesh before licking it with her tongue. Elsa shuddered. Feeling herself aroused at the contact.

_'Anna...'_

She gasped when Camille's hand cupped her groin, parting her legs and Elsa let out a whimper. She arched her hips forward as Camille's hand palmed her sex. She bit her lip.

"I can feel your heat down here." Camille whispered huskily, "...with my hands." She added.

_'Anna...'_

_'No! She's not Anna! Stop yourself Elsa!'_

"You're fucking hot."

Elsa then smashed her lips against Camille. Luckily, it was dark and the loud music couldn't hear their moans.

Camille nipped Elsa's lower lip while Elsa continued to moan.

Elsa could feel her own body heat up. She was very turned on now. She could feel it.

_'Wake up! She isn't your Anna!'_

She suddenly pulled away and stared into her eyes. She stopped the movements of her hips, but Camille's hand continued her ministrations. Before she could insert her fingers inside the blonde, Elsa grabbed her wrist and pulled it away from her.

'_What- no...this is- god! She's not Anna, this isn't Anna'._

She suddenly stood up from her chair, running away from the redhead. She ignored her voice as Elsa's eyes began to water. She didn't bother to wait for her friends. All she did was to run until she was outside of that bar.

She breathed deeply, crying.

"Oh Anna..." Elsa sobbed as she continued to walk. Her mind was now focused on Anna, she was thinking of her.

"A-Anna..." Elsa cried.

She stood there with tears in here eyes until a cab parked in front of her. She quickly went inside and told him her address.

She cried and cried. She gripped her hands together, ignoring the driver who was looking at her worriedly.

It wasn't that long until she reached her house. She paid him and stormed inside, again...she ignored everything around. She ignored her mother and went up stairs, locking herself inside her room.

Elsa didn't know how long she was crying until she drifted into her sleep saying Anna's name repeatedly inside of her head.

_'Anna...'_


	6. Chapter 6

"So this is what we are going to do." Rapunzel said as she paced back and forth across Anna's room. Beside her, Merida with furrowed eyebrows and it seemed like she was lost in thought.

Anna on the other hand was sitting on a chair, staring dumbly on the floor. She wasn't smiling, she wasn't moving and most of all she wasn't happy.

Suddenly Rapunzel turned her attention towards Merida.

"Merida, have you talked to Elsa's mother already? " she asked.

Merida saluted, "Aye! I already have lass!" She replied.

By hearing Elsa's name and her mom, Anna jerked her head up in confusion. She eyed her cousin and Merida.

"What about Elsa's mom?" She asked.

Rapunzel sighed heavily, settling both of her hands on her hips. She faced her cousin.

"We have a plan, Merida talked to Elsa's mom because we are going to kidnap Elsa."

Anna jolted up from her seat, her eyes went wide in shock, "What the fuck?! You're going to kidnap my bestfriend?! No way!" Anna walked pass her and went to her bed.

"It's not what ye' think lass, in fact her mum allowed us to do it. I kinda' told her that yer and Elsa had a fight." Merida said, "And Elsa refused to see ya' Catherine said yes because I mentioned yer name."

Anna shook her head, taking off her glasses as she threw herself onto her bed.

"That is not a good idea, really. I appreciate your help guys but Elsa will get mad at me, even more! And as much I am intirgued with your plan, I won't join you guys. There must be another way." She sighed.

Rapunzel and Merida stared into each other before looking at her.

"It's not the real 'kidnap thing' Anna, it's not that bad you know- will you please listen first?!-

"No." She said as she covered her ears.

"-because to be honest this is your entire fault! You know? How long you've been in love with your best friend? Three years right?" Rapunzel's voice was getting loud, "and when she finally confessed her feelings for you, you pushed her away! You're acting like crazy as shit Anna!" Rapunzel yelled.

Merdia glanced between Rapunzel and Anna as the redhead girl stood up from her bed with angry eyes. She gulped and took a step back.

Rapunzel continued, "and I'm only here to help you with your problem because of you being a stupid coward!"

Anna clenched her jaw, "You don't understand Rapunzel! I love her and I am sure of that. It's just- I know it is my fault! Because I am a coward! If you were in my situation, I think you would understand,but you're not." She explained as her eyes softened, "I'm- so stupid, I hurt her." She sniffed, "It's just...I-I think I'm not worthy for her."

Rapunzel sighed, "That's why you're giving her to other guys out there, huh? That's why you've been playing a matchmaker Anna?" She scoffed, "It's not...good. If I were Elsa, I would feel the same." She said.

Anna felt tears rolled down on her face as she listened to her cousin. Because she was right.

She looked away as she wiped her tears, sighing deeply.

"I..know." She said, "I'm just shocked okay? The moment she suddenly kissed me there and tell her feelings to me was...was like a dream to me." Anna chuckled bitterly, "That's why I am doing everything I can, admit my true feelings and tell her that I love her." She gestured her hand.

Suddenly Merida popped in, "Wait- I thought ya' already told her about that, yesterday? When ya' chased after her?" She asked confused.

"She didn't make it." Rapunzel chimed in,"Hans stopped her when she saw her running after Elsa. You know that side burns has a thing for Elsa." Rapunzel took a step closer to her cousin and slowly lifting her chin, turning it to her left side, "That's why she got this." She pointed Anna's cheek.

"Oh jeeez!" Merida gasped as she walked towards Anna, seeing her cheek with red mark scar, "Did he hit you?!"

Anna shook her head, looking away, "No he didn't. H-He pushed me to the ground and m-my face hit something very hard."

Merida groaned, "That side buuurnnns! I'm gonna kill him!"

Rapunzel wasn't paying attention to the other redhead, she was looking intently at her cousin. After a couple of minutes, Her gaze softened as she suddenly took hold of her cousin's hands.

"Now Anna, please let me help you, let us help you. Look, this plan is going to be awesome...right Merida?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows at her.

Merida smirked, "Yeah, just let us explain what is our plan first." She clapped her hands excitedly.

Anna sniffed, blinking her puffy eyes,"F-Fine, go spill the beans." She stuttered.

Rapunzel smiled at her, wiping her tears away before tugging her towards her bed. Merida excitedly bounced her feet as she sat beside Anna.

The brunette girl cleared her throat, "So, here's the plan." She said and Anna looked at her, "Tomorrow after school we are going to wait outside and you, Anna, are coming with me." She said before gesturing Merida, "Merida on the other hand will go talk to Elsa, and hopefully she could persuade her to come with her." Rapunzel grinned.

Anna scratched the back of her head, trying to understand their plan, "Then?" She asked.

"You, me and Eugene will be waiting inside my boyfriend's car. Then near the coffee shop, we will go and kidnap Elsa." She said, "I know a place, and we're going to have some fun after that but." She pointed Anna's chest using her finger, "You are going to fix this stuff, talk to Elsa and tell her that you love her, tell her your sorry."

Anna nodded her head. Slowly, she was noe smiling as an idea popped inside her head. Sighing heavily, she jumped off of her bed, placing her hands on her hips.

"Alright! I hope this is going to work!" She clasped her hands together, "Get it fiesty pants!" She cheered herself.

Merida and Rapunzel watched Anna rambling to herself as she started to pace back and forth. Merida leaned in closer to Rapunzel.

"Lass, are ya' sure this is going to work?" She whispered, her eyes were fixated to Anna.

Rapunzel gave her a smile with confidence,"Yup! Elsa doesn't have any choice. This time she can't run away from Anna and Anna should make sure that she won't go and waste this opportunity." She replied.

Merida found herself nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, she better not."


	7. Chapter 7

Anna worriedly bit her lip as she double look outside of Eugene's car through the window. She had been waiting for Merida and Elsa but it was almost half an hour and still they weren't showing up. Anna was now having seconds thoughts.

_'What if Elsa got mad even more? What if she really hated me and didn't want to see me ever again? What if- oh my god! I can't live with that! I need Elsa!'_

Anna whined on her seat and Rapunzel glanced over her shoulder as another glare was sent to her.

"Anna seriously if you didn't stop doing that I'm going to throw you outside of this car. Will you please calm down?" Rapunzel hissed as she crossed her arms and looked at his boyfriend, "Sorry babe about my cousin. She's just really overreacting sometimes." She said.

Anna let out a growl while crossing her arms, Eugene laughed.

"No problem baby, I understand."

Rapunzel gave Eugene a swift kiss on his cheek, smiling sweetly at him that made Anna flinched and looked away. Rapunzel noticed this, she chuckled.

"Just hang on there feisty pants sooner or later you could do the same thing with Elsa." Rapunzel winked at her before she looked away, leaving Anna with her flushed face.

Anna sighed.

_'I hope...gods Elsa. Merida where the hell are you?!'_

* * *

><p>The cheering squad finally went to the shower room after they had performed along with the football team.<p>

Elsa untangled her braid, letting it fall at the back of her shoulders. She took off her uniform as she opened the shower. She sighed deeply, feeling the cold water trailing down on her body.

Elsa was still thinking of last night. Especially when she kissed Camille. The stranger woman who almost looked like Anna. She felt disgusted with herself. How could she kissed someone who she thought it was Anna? She felt like she'd cheated on her.

Elsa rolled her eyes at that.

"As if she is my girlfriend. No, that will never happen." She told to herself.

Elsa sighed, closing her eyes. She missed Anna, although she was angry at her and to herself. She wanted to kiss her, hug her and tell her how much she loved her and how long she hid her feelings towards her best friend. But then again, she already did that...and in the end she ended up getting hurt.

"Enough! J-Just forget her, okay?" She whispered.

Elsa ignored the feeling of want and need to go after Anna.

The blonde opened her eyes and turned off the shower just in time when she heard a loud cracked of the door, followed by a very terrified voice.

**"Elsa?! Is Elsa da' chick blonde is here? I need her!"**

Well she knew that accent very well.

Elsa quickly grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her body and she went outside.

Merida nervously clasped her hands together when her eyes met a very confused Elsa. Of course she blushed when she entered inside the shower room where the cheer leaders were completely naked, some of them threw her an angry look while the others just ignored her.

Merida gulped and shook her head.

_'Now yeah lass! Focus on to yer mission!'_

Elsa sauntered towards her and glanced around before looking at her.

"Merida? What are you doing here?" She asked.

Merida sighed heavily, _'Merida just go on and tell her yer!'_

Without a warning, Merida suddenly grabbed her by her shoulders and started to cry. Startling everyone especially Elsa.

The blonde looked even more confused.

"Merida-

Merida cried louder, "Anna! Anna! She is y-yer' in t-the hospital! Ya need to come with me!"

"What?!" Elsa gasped. Her heart begun to pound furiously. _'No, w-what happened?'_

Merida sniffed,"She- I-I don't know lass! But yer have to hurry!"

She lied.

Elsa then found herself quickly in front of her locker. She gathered her bag and clothes, changed into something more comfortable before she returned to Merdia. She didn't know what to do, Elsa felt guilty and part of her, she was blaming herself for what happened to her best friend. Without a warning, Elsa grabbed Merida's hand and went outside of the shower room, tears started to fall from her eyes.

Merida on the other hand felt stupid for telling her that Anna was in the hospital. But really? It was only Merida's idea that left inside her brain and she knew if she only said that Anna wanted to talk to her, Elsa wouldn't go after her. She clenched her jaw just when she noticed the tears from her eyes.

She gulped.

_'Stupid ya Merida! Anna is going to kill me!'_

* * *

><p>Eugene tapped his fingers on the steering wheel until his eyes landed towards Merida's figure along with the blonde woman.<p>

He then started his engine, surprising Anna and Rapunzel. Anna of course was the first one to react. She jerked her head up and frantically glanced outside of the window. When she saw Elsa, she begun to put on her jacket and hoody, trying to hide her face as she nuzzled closer at the corner of Eugene's car.

Rapunzel looked at her amusingly and before she could even say a word. The door burst open, revealing Elsa with puffy eyes.

Elsa got in first before Merida followed in suit. The blonde woman was so worried that she hadn't notice the person beside her, all covered up. She was busy worrying for her best friend.

Elsa sniffed, "Punzie please hurry I needed to see Anna." Her voice sounded hoarse.

Rapunzel stared confusingly at Elsa before she drifted her eyes towards Merida.

_'What the hell Merida? What did you do?_' She sent her that message by looking directly into her eyes. Of course Merida knew what she was saying.

_'I'll explain later lass!'_

"Punzie! Please hurry..." Elsa begged while she wiped her puffy eyes.

Rapunzel snapped. She jumped to her seat and quickly signaled Eugene to drive.

Anna on the other hand got nervous hearing those words from Elsa. She didn't know why she was crying.

_'What the hell just happened?!'_ She thought.

She heard a sniffing Elsa and her heart automatically torn apart.

"Anna..." Elsa whispered, "I'm sorry..."

Anna shut her eyes firmly. She didn't dare to move and remained hidden under her hoody.

"Punzie, what happened to Anna? Why she's in the hospital?" Anna heard Elsa asking.

_'What the fuck? Hospital? Seriously?!'_

When Elsa didn't get any response from Punzie, she then turned to her side and faced Merida.

"Merida please I needed to know this!"

Merida refused to look at her so she looked down, "I-It's a long story lass."

"What? How did she end up there?! I need to know! What if it was because of me? Anna and I weren't okay this past few days and we didn't even talk to each other. I know this is something between us it was because of me!"

Anna groaned. She couldn't help it anymore.

Without a warning she pulled off her hoody and grabbed Elsa by her shoulders and spun her around.

"Elsa-

"Anna?" Elsa asked, confused "Y-You...wait what? Hold on..I thought you were in the hospital?" She wiped her tears as she stared into Anna's eyes.

"I-I er Merida, Well that was j-just..." Anna glanced at Merida hoping to find some explanation as to why she said that she was in the hospital, she even looked at her cousin hoping to rescue her.

Eugene remained silent, he kept his eyes on the road as he drove to a place that Elsa and Anna wasn't really paying their attention. Rapunzel on the other hand had her eyes outside the car, she didn't want to say anything because she knew Elsa might freak out.

The blonde grew impatient as she stared into Anna's teal eyes with her arm crossed over her chest, "Just what Anna? I need to know what the hell it is." Her tone gone cold and Anna flinched.

She prepared herself, she knew Elsa very well so she took hold of her hands and sighed deeply.

"ThiswasjustallplannedI'msorry!" Anna shut her eyes, squeezing Elsa's hands tightly.

Elsa of course, she understood on what Anna had said, her rambling wasn't new anymore to her.

She gasped with her wide eyes.

"Stop. The. Car. Now." Elsa said as she tried to pull back her hand away from Anna's grasped.

Merida, Eugene, Rapunzel went silent. Leaving the two alone, arguing.

"Elsa! Wait please I need to apologize!" Anna said.

"No Anna! I'm not ready to face you yet! Why couldn't give me some space?" She replied breathlessly as she tried to snatch away her hands but Anna only tightened her hold.

"Please Elsa I can't stand this barrier between us! I know it was my stupid fault but please give me a chance to explain myself and make it up to you-

"Anna, stop j-just stop the car now." Elsa begged looking away from Anna's eyes.

Anna shook her head, "Elsa you don't have any idea, I love you and I am sorry if I didn't tell you this-

"Don't say that, you were just forcing yourself Anna. Please stop the car."

"Elsa..."

Eugene glanced at her girlfriend. He didn't know if he should stop the car by now because Elsa was now crying while Anna continued her explanation. But when Rapunzel gave her a look saying 'just drive' he let out a deep sigh as they turned to the left.

Merida sat awkwardly, all quiet.

"Anna...please? I'm not ready to see you yet."

Anna's eyes softened but her heart was aching. Shakily, she brought her hands up to cup Elsa's cheek and slowly turned it towards her so that they were gazing into each others eyes.

"I..." Anna swallowed, "I can't let you go anymore Elsa. I can't." Anna said, "I will make it up to you." Anna caressed her cheeks, wiping away Elsa's small tears.

Elsa gulped, "Anna..."

Anna leaned in forward to place a kiss on her lips and quickly pulled away. Elsa's breath hitched but didn't say anything as Anna pulled her closer to her until her head was resting on Anna's chest.

Merida, Eugene, Rapunzel sighed in relief when the two finally calmed down.

Anna ran her fingers through Elsa's platinum blonde hair, planting small kisses on her head. Elsa melted at the soft gestures, all of her anger and pain were completely forgotten. She sighed to herself, closing her eyelids. She nuzzled herself closer to Anna.

The redhead sighed in relief as well. She was in love with Elsa for a very long time and she meant her confession a while ago. Anna started to make plans inside her head as to how she would make it up to her best friend.

_'This is it, no more running, face your fears, love Elsa.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm really sorry for the late update :( anyway be prepared for the next chapter! Thank you new followers and reviews.**


End file.
